Batgirl exposed
by canepari
Summary: Barbara's aunt found out Bargirl's secret room and saw her unmasked.


"Hi Daddy, hello Chief O'Hara," said Barbara Gordon as she walked across her father's office, stopping at his desk.

"Hello, darling." replied her father, the Gotham City Police Commissioner.

"Good morning, Miss Gordon," said the Chief. Formal as ever, yet secretly eyeing her long shapely legs and voluptuous figure.

"I don't know what brought you here, but I was just about to call you. I have some news that very much concerns you." said her father.

"What's that, Daddy?" asked Barbara, fearing for an instant that he had somehow learned that she was not only Gotham Public Library's head librarian but that she was also Batgirl.

"It seems that your Aunt Agatha is coming for a visit. I don't think you've seen her since you were a young girl. She'll certainly be surprised to see how you've turned out."

"Aunt Agatha? Isn't she too old to travel? I thought you told me that her heart was in bad shape," replied Barbara.

"That's true, dear, but she called and said she wanted to see us, her only surviving relatives, one last time which is...uh...creating kind of a problem for me.

I'm keeping so busy trying to stop the Joker's latest crime spree I won't have much time to keep the old girl entertained. I was wondering if you could...um...keep an eye on her and let her stay with you at your apartment?"

"Stay with me?...at my apartment?" asked Barbara, astonished.

"Please, Barbara. It would only be for a few days and it would mean so much to her...and Me." pleaded the Commissioner.

Barbara's mind raced. She couldn't tell her father that she was also trying to catch the Joker in her guise as Batgirl. Having Aunt Agatha staying with her would pose a serious threat to keeping her Batgirl identity a secret. But if she refused, her father might become suspicious as to her reluctance. She would just have to be very careful.

"All right, Daddy. I guess she can stay with me."

"Good girl! She's arriving on the afternoon train. I'll pick her up and drop her at your apartment this evening. Then it's back to Joker-chasing for me!"

As good as his word, Commissioner dropped off the elderly aunt at Barbara's apartment that evening. Barbara met them at the door.

"Hello, Aunt Agatha. Long time no see." said Barbara.

"Barbara? I can't believe my eyes. You've grown into such an attractive woman!" said the gray-haired old lady.

"Thank you," Barbara blushed. "Daddy, can you come up for a cup of coffee"?

"Sorry, Barbara. I just got word on the way here that the Joker is planning rob the midnight train of its diamond shipment. We've got to be ready for him!"

"Okay, Daddy. Please be careful!" said Barbara.

"The Joker!" gasped Aunt Agatha. "I hope you do get him, nephew. The streets aren't safe with his kind on the loose. Are you getting any help from this Batgirl I keep reading about? Who is she anyway?"

"Yes, she is helping us. If she wasn't, I-I don't know what we'd do. As for who she really is beneath her mask, no one knows."

Again Barbara blushed and quickly changed the topic.

"Enough about crime and crime-fighters. Let's get you settled, Aunt Agatha."

Entering her apartment, Barbara gave Aunt Agatha a quick tour and decided

Aunt Agatha would stay in the bedroom, and she would sleep on the couch

"I won't hear of it! I'm not running you out of your own bedroom. The couch will work fine for me."

"Are you sure?" asked Barbara, secretly breathing a sigh of relief. Keeping

Aunt Agatha away from her hidden Batgirl dressing room was a top priority.

"Barbara, please forgive me but I'm rather tired from my trip and am already ready for a good night sleep. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, Aunt Agatha. You go to bed here on the couch and I'll just go to bed early and read."

Unseen by Aunt Agatha but noticed by Barbara through her balcony door, the Batsignal shone across the night sky. This was working out perfectly! Barbara would give her aunt a few minutes to go to sleep, then change in the privacy of her bedroom to Batgirl and get to the train station!

"Good night, Barbara."

"Good night, Aunt Agatha."

Barbara saw her aunt into bed, and then entered her own bedroom, closing the door behind her. I hope she had fallen asleep fast and deep, thought Barbara. I have to change!

Barbara waited until she thought she heard rhythmic snoring, and then moved quickly to her vanity. Reaching under the vanity, she pressed the button that turned a large portion of the bedroom wall, revealing her Batgirl costume, boots, gloves, utility belt and cowl.

Kicking off her black high heels, she reached behind her and unzipped the emerald green dress. Letting it fall in a heap at her feet. Almost naked, except for her bra and panties, Barbara reached for her costume and began to put it on.

Unbeknownst to Barbara, Aunt Agatha was an extremely light sleeper and came immediately awake when she heard the grinding of the revolving wall.

Puzzled over the sound that seemingly came from her niece's bedroom, Aunt

Agatha quietly rose from the couch and moved toward the closed bedroom door!

I'll just quietly peek in and see if she's all right, thought Barbara's unsuspecting aunt. Grasping the doorknob, Aunt Agatha slowly and quietly eased the bedroom door open a slight bit, and then looked inside.

No one was inside the bedroom and she saw her niece's street clothes lying on the floor. "What the hell?" she though. She liked to snoop in others bedrooms and when she noticed and article of clothing on the floor, keeping the secret compartment to Batgirl's room from closing properly, she tried to force the panel with no success. Aunt Agatha looked for high and low but could not find anything. Finally she discovered down the make-up table the switch that activated the revolving wall to reveal Barbara's secret dressing area. After pressing it the wall revolved 180 degrees!

She saw a half dozen Batgirl costumes hanging on the wall some weapons and special things. Aunt Agatha was at first confused but the reality of the situation struck her with force. Oh my God! She thought. Barbara-my own niece-is Batgirl!

Aunt Agatha's heart pounded with excitement as her head was filled with a million thoughts. My niece-little Barbara-is really the great Batgirl! "What should I do?" she wondered. Should I wait up for Barbara to return, and then reveal to her what I saw? Should I say nothing and not tell her that I know she's really Batgirl? ". She asked herself as she wandered around the chamber, fingering the costumes and weapons.

Aunt Agatha make the wall shut, and sat down on Barbara's bed wondering what to do.

Meanwhile, Batgirl, oblivious to the fact that her aunt now knew her true identity, raced to the train station in an attempt to stop the Joker. Pulling up to the depot, she was met out front by her father.

"You're too late, Batgirl. We've already captured the Joker and his whole gang. I was beginning to think you didn't see the Batsignal."

I'm sorry, Commissioner. I was...uh...delayed by an unforeseen circumstance. I'm glad you captured the Joker, though. That's the important thing."

"You're right, Batgirl. Now maybe I can spend some time with my daughter Barbara and her visiting Aunt Agatha. I'd love for them to meet you, Batgirl. Aunt Agatha especially is one of your biggest fans!"

"Um...perhaps some other time, Commissioner. But thank you."

Commissioner Gordon watched as Batgirl remounted her cycle and drove off.

Returning to the blind alley behind her apartment complex, Batgirl activated the secret doorway and drove her Batgirl cycle up the ramp and onto the freight elevator. Pressing the "up" button, the elevator silently rose to the eighth floor where Batgirl dismounted

Batgirl parked the bike, then lifted her cowl and off, still holding it in her hand when she thrust open the door to her false wall and entered her apartment. "Funny, thought I left the lights off," she thought to herself.

"My God, Aunt Agatha" she said, standing there holding her cowl in her left hand, still dressed in her Batgirl costume

"Yes, Barbara, or should I say -Batgirl?"

Barbara knew she had to think fast. "Actually, I have this thing, this fetish," she stammered. "And sometimes I like to imagine myself as Batgirl so I put on this silly costume and mask and just go ride around," she lied.

"Oh, and I supposed that false wall and Batcycle are just for looks as are those real weapons in there," her Aunt. 

"I..you..I don't know what to say..."

"It's all right, dear. Yes, I know you are Batgirl. I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you and that no one will ever learn your secret from me!"

Barbara was stunned. Her elderly aunt had seen her unmasked and now knew

Batgirl's true identity!

"Uh... tell me, dear. Does your father know that you are really Batgirl?"

"NO! And he must never know. It would put both of us in grave danger if my true identity were known!"

"All right, Barbara. I'll not tell anyone. I understand your need for secrecy. But it

IS exciting for me to know the true identity of Batgirl! Who would ever guess that it's my librarian niece behind the mask of Batgirl?! By the way, dear, all this excitement has really tired me out. I think I'll leave for home tomorrow morning.

Good night and sleep well!"

No chance of that, thought Barbara. After her aunt went back to bed, Barbara continued removing her costume. After stripping down to her bra and panties, she pulled a long nightshirt over her body and lay in her bed. She tossed and turned all night, having several nightmares of being unmasked. When she awoke, Aunt Agatha was up and dressed.

"Good morning, Barbara. Your father called and wants to meet us for coffee before taking me to the train. O.K?"

"That's fine, Aunt Agatha," replied Barbara glumly as she dressed for work.

"Barbara, don't worry! I'm not going to say anything about discovering your secret identity last night."

I just hope I can believe that, thought Barbara.

Commissioner Gordon met them at the depot coffee shop and noticed Barbara looking sad.

"Why the long face, darling. All Gotham City should be happy. We caught the Joker last night!"

"That's great, Daddy," said Barbara, managing a weak smile.

"Tell me, nephew. Did Batgirl help out with his capture?" asked Aunt Agatha.

Barbara didn't look up from her coffee.

"Actually, no. She arrived too late to be of any assistance, but that's not to say she hasn't been immense help in the past. Why, Gotham City would be overrun with criminals if not for her bravery!"

Aunt Agatha looked at Barbara and smiled, feeling immense pride in her niece.

"You know, I had a chance to see her true identity when we dealt with the Mad Hatter a few weeks ago. If I had just looked around a door I would have seen her unmasked face. I couldn't take advantage of a courageous woman like that,

though." said Barbara's father.

Aunt Agatha smiled, saying, "I think it's enough that she fights criminals in Gotham City. We don't need to know who she is behind her mask."

"True," replied the Commissioner. "But still I often wonder who she really is.

Perhaps in a different circumstance, I would unmask her!"

Barbara choked on her coffee, then realized, "Your train is leaving, Aunt

Agatha. We'd better go."

After seeing her aunt off, Barbara went to the library, where an urgent message from her father was waiting.

"Barbara, I'm sorry to give you this bad news, but Aunt Agatha had a massive heart attack right after the train left. She...she's dead."

"Oh my God," cried Barbara.

"The conductor said her last words were 'Tell Batgirl I'm very proud of her.'

Any ideas what she could have meant?"

"I have no idea," said Barbara, as the tears began streaming down her cheeks.


End file.
